Why are you here?
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Deidara doesn't understand why Gaara is still alive and Gaara wonders why exactly Deidara is in his bedroom. DeiGaa, yes Deidara tops, yaoi and MA-rated.


I know it has been a long time and I should be updating my stories. Sorry for being away for so long, but I just didn't have the time! Want to know all about why, just PM me...

Now I wrote this to get back on track and also in honour of Gaara's birthday which is today! He deserved some pleasure and who would be better than little Dei? My first time writing him as a top though! Get ready for some DeiGaa!

...

He was supposed to be dead. But there he was, lying peacefully in his bed, dreaming about all the good things he has done in his life. It sickened the blonde in a way. He knew the red haired had been dead. He saw it with his own two eyes and even made fun of it by sitting on his dead body. But here the guy is, sleeping peacefully, his chest slowly rising and falling, the lips parted a little to let out the extra air. It all just didn't make sense!

Deidara had silently climbed into the bedroom and had been gazing at the Kazekage for quite some time now. He didn't know why, but it really bothered him that Gaara was still alive. Deidara had defeated him personally and even lost an arm because of the former jinchuuriki. And then the other one when he was trying to lure the other jinchuuriki out. Stupid sharingan…

The Kazekage stirred a little in his sleep before settling on his right side, now facing Deidara. The blonde just kept staring. He knew that if Gaara would wake up now, there was no way he would be able to leave in time and he didn't really care about that. Gaara could know that he was here, that he could sneak in so easily. That the redhead better watch his back.

Silently Deidara turned around and unbuttoned his cloak, laying it over the back of a chair and revealing his odd coloured arms now. He stretched his arms a little, the mouths on his hands opening as well and almost letting out a yawn, the tongues lapping out. A strange sight it really was.

A soft sigh left Gaara's lips, signalling he was either falling in a deeper sleep or his dreams were slowly ending. Deidara thought it was a cute sight really. Gaara looked so small and frail under the thin bed sheet. And then his magnificent red hair sticking out against the white pillow.

Without realising Deidara's hand went up and brushed some of the red locks out of Gaara's face. He had such pale skin, especially when a tanned hand was held so close to it.

The blonde slowly sat down on the bed, it dipping slightly under his waist, but he paid no mind to it. He wasn't even sure why he was here and what he came to do. He could kill Gaara now without the redhead ever realising, but somehow he didn't feel like it. It would be unfair to kill the Kazekage without having a real fight and what good would that do to his ego. No, he would want a fair fight again and this time it would be until one of them died.

His fingers now brushed over Gaara's pale cheek, reaching up to touch the black rimmed eyes. It reminded him of his own eyes, except the line around Gaara's was a little thicker, a little more noticeable.

Curiosity then hit Deidara and he wondered what the Kazekage would be sleeping in. He couldn't hold back a smile when he imagined Gaara in a ducky pyjama. Now that he was able to touch Gaara without waking the other up, he could risk lifting up the sheets as well. Carefully he picked it up between two fingers and peeked under it. Only boxers… Deidara was almost disappointed that it wasn't the ducky pyjamas.

'You know I am awake, right?' a raspy voice suddenly said.

Deidara completely stilled, unable to even put the sheet back down and still revealing Gaara's naked upper body and plain black boxers. His head turned slowly and bright blue eyes met soft green ones, no emotion showing there. Deidara just stayed quiet unable to really know what to say. He knew he was in a vulnerable position now. Gaara's hands were free and he just had to summon some sand and Deidara would be dead. Not something the blonde was really looking forward to. Nothing beautiful about that even if his life would be fleeting then.

'Why are you here?' the same raspy voice said, Gaara's eyes flickering to the still raised bed sheet. Quickly Deidara let it go, it again covering up most of Gaara's body.

The redhead shifted a little and then sat up against his headboard. Nothing screamed that Gaara was about to attack Deidara and the blonde didn't get it. Why was Gaara so calm while there was a terrorist bomber in his bedroom?

'You're supposed to be dead,' Deidara merely whispered, his blue eyes still looking at Gaara's face.

Gaara blinked at him, still the same stoic expression present on his face. 'But I am not,' he answered.

'I can see that.'

They stayed silent for a while again, just gazing at each other now. Deidara could feel his stomach tighten, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. This was getting really awkward and Deidara didn't know how to escape. He couldn't move at all.

'Why are you here?' Gaara asked again, just as plain as before. As if nothing was wrong with him being here, but it was just a little odd. Of course it was odd, but definitely wrong as well and Deidara would've been focusing on that.

Deidara just shrugged, not having a real answer for Gaara. He was here to make sure Gaara was really alive and to challenge him maybe, but he didn't want to right now. Not when he could lose so easily being in this position, back still slightly turned towards the redhead.

Silence swept over them and now Deidara dared looking away from Gaara. If the Kazekage wanted him dead, he would've been dead by now.

'Are you here to kill me?' Gaara then asked, thinking the obvious.

Deidara shook his head in response, a sad smile on his face. 'At first maybe I was, but I won't be killing you anymore. Not without a real fight.'

'A fight can wait till morning. For now I would like to get some more sleep,' Gaara answered plainly, lying down in bed again, facing away from Deidara this time.

Now it was the Kazekage who was in a vulnerable state, but Deidara wouldn't kill him. Not without the fight he needed to have. But what was he supposed to do now? Stay here and watch the Kazekage sleep some more, leave? It all didn't seem like a good idea anymore and Gaara probably wasn't able to sleep unless he left.

'Ever been lonely, Deidara?' Gaara suddenly spoke again and blue eyes snapped towards the redhead again. The blonde didn't have to answer that question, because Gaara already lifted the sheet, inviting Deidara to come join him in bed. Such a strange gesture for someone who is out to kill you in the end.

And still Deidara found himself lying down next to Gaara after removing his own clothes except his boxers. He hesitated for a moment, but eventually pressed his chest against Gaara's pale back, feeling how cold the Kazekage's skin really was.

Gaara didn't respond to his touches, so he stayed there, his arms slightly wrapped around the smaller boy. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Might as well now that he had to wait until morning. He needed all his strength to be able to defeat the Kazekage anyway.

Then the body in his arms shifted and when he opened his blue eyes again, he was looking right into the sea green eyes. 'Do you hate me?' the Kazekage suddenly asked, startling Deidara a bit.

What kind of question was that anyway? Why would Deidara hate him in the first place? 'No,' he plainly answered, raising an eyebrow.

The green eyes left his face again, instead staring at the wall right behind Deidara now. Gaara actually scooted closer to the blonde then and snuggled up against Deidara's chest. 'Then why do you want to fight me?'

Deidara had never thought that the Kazekage could be so soft and have such a low self-esteem. 'Because you are alive now after I was sure you were dead. This has to do with my ego being hurt,' he answered honestly.

Gaara looked up at him again and Deidara's face reddened slightly when he noticed how close they were now. 'There are other ways to sedate your ego,' Gaara said softly and Deidara shot him a confused look. 'I do not want to risk the lives of my people again, so I do not want to fight you here.'

'Then what do you have in mind?' Deidara asked curiously. He knew Gaara must have a plan, otherwise he wouldn't have said anything about it. Deidara understood that the redhead didn't want to fight in his village again and he respected the way Gaara would do anything to save the people of the Sand.

Hesitatingly Gaara leaned up and pressed his lips against Deidara's, once again startling the blonde. He wasn't sure how to respond to this. How could this be good for his ego? But then it clicked in his mind. He would be the dominant one this time. With a groan he pressed his tongue inside the already opened mouth and explored every bit of the wet orifice.

Usually he was the one being forced to his knees whenever he took a man home, but this time he actually was the top, the one that gave the other pleasure. The one to do the thrusting and the teasing.

Deidara pushed Gaara down on the bed, getting on top of him immediately, attacking the sweet mouth once again. And the redhead was so responsive already. Soft moans escaped the plump lips and his cold body was actually heating up already.

Tanned hands went down between their bodies and quickly discarded them both of their boxers, leaving them completely naked and still pressed flush against each other. Deidara's cock was already hardening by the thought of being able to fuck the Kazekage, but Gaara didn't seem to share that thought. Deidara did want Gaara to enjoy it as well, knowing it would be much more pleasurable for him as well when that happened.

A soft tongue started pressing against Deidara's, playing along with the blonde's ministrations and Deidara hummed into Gaara's mouth, appreciating the reaction.

His hands slid down Gaara's sides, the mouths on his hands opening and the tongue lapping out against the pale skin. He could feel Gaara flinch for a moment, but then relax under his touches again.

Deidara opened his blue eyes and broke the kiss so he was able to look down at Gaara, seeing the sea green eyes half lidded and looking back at him. A soft smile lingered on Deidara's lips as he leaned down again, this time to plant kisses on Gaara's neck. He nibbled a little on a spot he knew he liked and he got the same reaction out of Gaara. A gasped moan, not expecting to suddenly feel such pleasure.

The smile turned in a smirk and he let his hands come up again, this time halting at Gaara's exposed nipples, hardened due to the cold air. The tongues lapped out again and slowly circled around the little nubs. He could now feel Gaara's cock slowly hardening under his hip and he was very pleased with that reaction.

'Are you enjoying yourself, my lord?' Deidara asked teasingly, the smirk still adorning his face.

Gaara's breath hitched in his throat when he felt one of the hands slowly descending down, the tongue creating a path. Gaara couldn't answer, never had been one to talk anyway and this really wasn't the right time either. Yes, he was enjoying Deidara's touches and he knew this was far better than fighting with said blonde.

'My lord, I can't continue if I don't know if you are enjoying this,' Deidara said, faking a sad tone. The hand had stopped right above Gaara's growing erection, it twitching in anticipation.

Still Gaara kept his mouth shut and instead wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck and buried his head in the silky blond locks. His hips bucked up a little, trying to reach for that teasing hand, trying to get Deidara to touch him more.

Deidara was at first shocked, not having expected this reaction, but this would do just fine. He at least knew Gaara didn't want him to leave and if the hips told him anything, he was doing a good job at getting Gaara all hot and bothered.

The tongue slid back into the handmouth and it closed. Now he could grab Gaara's erection by the base and give it a long hard stroke, squeezing the tip a little harder when he got there. A chocked moan left the plump lips and sea green eyes opened wide. He had never been touched there by someone else and this just felt amazing.

Deidara's free hand went up to Gaara's face and grabbed his chin, turning his head a little to the side so Deidara could easily whisper in his ear. 'You can't be too loud, my lord. What will other people think when they find out you are sleeping with the enemy?' he asked teasingly. Even the my lord was mocking, knowing that everyone was supposed to address him that way now that he was the Kazekage. Deidara respected him, but not that much.

'Then tell me how to stay quiet,' Gaara asked, his voice breaking somewhere in the middle when Deidara gave his cock another squeeze.

In the meantime Deidara had been suckling on Gaara's pale neck, leaving some nice marks to show off that he indeed was sleeping with the enemy. But then the question made him only smirk and lean back up to whisper. 'Why would I tell you how to stay quiet when I love it when you make such noises?' The mouth on his hand opened again and the tongue dipped slightly into the slid on Gaara's cock, eliciting another moan from the redhead. 'I can only be certain that you are enjoying this when you make such noises, my lord.'

Gaara turned his head back to Deidara, ripping his head away from the hand and looked up at Deidara. In a quick move he pulled the blonde back down for a kiss, this time dominated by the redhead. Deidara didn't mind really, as long as he could keep pleasuring the Kazekage. And Gaara could make sure this way he wouldn't be too loud, his sounds being muffled by Deidara's lips.

Deidara's hand released Gaara's cock, instead gripping now both his and Gaara's together, their hardened lengths touching for the very first time. A groan came from Deidara's mouth this time, glad he was finally touched as well, even if it was by himself. Slowly he moved his hand up and down, the tongue lapping out once in a while to tease both their erections.

Moans kept rippling of Gaara's lips now and he was glad they were still muffled by Deidara. He was never one to make much noise, but somehow he couldn't stop himself this time. The ministrations just all felt so good.

Tanned hips bucked up suddenly, creating friction between Gaara's and Deidara's cocks, both moaning during the process. They both felt like more needed to happen and it needed to happen fast. They broke the kiss and looked at each other, blue meeting green again. With a silent agreement Gaara opened his legs, Deidara settling between them while the hand left their cocks and reached down between Gaara's ass cheeks.

The tongue on his mouth slipped out again and traced the crack from the balls until he was right above the puckered hole. There Deidara waited, watching Gaara so he could give him permission to continue. Deidara knew it could hurt when someone suddenly pushed something inside of you when you weren't ready and he was fairly certain the Kazekage had never done this before. A shinobi might be able to handle pain a little better, but it was best without the pain.

After a confirming nod, the tongue slipped down, circling around the inviting hole. Deidara pushed it in a little, feeling that Gaara indeed was very tight. The groan let Gaara know that Deidara was very pleased with that.

The tongue wriggled inside of Gaara, trying to feel completely around. Gaara shivered at the weird feeling, trying to get away from it, but on the other hand liking the feeling as well. His body was behaving strange, feeling so much hotter than it usually did. His cheeks were flushed as if he was blushing and his fingers had a strong hold on Deidara's long blond hair and Gaara didn't even know how it got there. He lost complete control over his own body.

Deidara paid no mind to the squirming Kazekage and started kissing the pale redhead again on every bit of skin he could reach. Gaara had marks on his neck, shoulders and chest now and the former jinchuuriki probably didn't even realise they were there. What a surprise he would get when he looked in the mirror the next morning.

'This might sting a little, my lord,' Deidara suddenly said softly, retracting the tongue from inside of Gaara and placing two fingers against the quivering hole instead. Slowly he pushed them inside and he felt the body still around his fingers, trying to squeeze the fingers out now. 'Relax, relax, relax,' Deidara chanted softly, not stopping his fingers from sliding in.

Eventually Gaara got used to the fingers and his body relaxed again, a sigh escaping the plump lips. Then the fingers started moving and the sea green eyes widened as he stared at Deidara's half lidded ones. He tried his best to keep his body relaxed, but it was just such a strange feeling. He couldn't imagine this would feel good at some point, it was just weird.

Deidara's free hand reached between their bodies again and wrapped around Gaara's cock, stroking it while preparing Gaara's hole for something bigger. He knew he had to distract Gaara with something pleasurable, otherwise it would take him a lot longer.

Now he could easily move the fingers inside of Gaara, scissoring him and pushing as deep as possible while Gaara just moaned every time his thumb stroked over the head of Gaara's weeping cock. It wasn't long before Deidara pushed in the third finger, only getting a slight gasp from Gaara this time. He knew he should be looking for that certain spot inside of the redhead, but he was just so impatient, wanting to feel more as well and not just pleasure the Kazekage. So without a second thought he ripped his fingers from Gaara's hole, finding him prepared enough and placed his cock right before the quivering hole.

'This will probably hurt, my lord. But I promise it will feel better soon,' Deidara said, his breathing coming out in harsh breaths now he knew what was going to happen next.

Gaara only nodded, not knowing what kind of pain was awaiting him, but when the head of Deidara's cock breached through, he knew exactly what kind of pain. But the only reaction that Gaara gave was a soft whimper, wanting to stay strong now, because this was what he had been offering Deidara in the first place.

Deidara never stopped pushing is, especially since Gaara never stopped him and the tightness made him groan out loudly. Now he was the one being rather vocal, but he was known for that. He wrapped his hands around either one of Gaara's legs and pulled his hips up a little higher so he could reach even further. The feeling of those tight muscles sucking him in further was amazing and he couldn't move for quite some time, needing to adjust as well.

Small pale hands went up to Deidara's face and pushed it out of Gaara's neck. Deidara didn't even remember when his head ended up there, but he could see a fresh bite mark adorning Gaara's pale skin. Sea green eyes looked up at him calculating and then Gaara opened his mouth to say something. 'You should move,' he said plainly and with another rather loud groan, Deidara did just that.

He pulled his hips back slowly and then pushed his cock back in a little faster than before. Gaara still looked very uncomfortable, but Deidara just couldn't focus on that, not when Gaara felt so good snuggled around him like that.

Deidara's movements got a little rougher as he pushed his cock deep inside of Gaara with harsh thrusts. The groans kept slipping from his lips and with half lidded eyes he stared down at Gaara. He could see that the green eyes were closed now, but his mouth was also opened a little and then he heard the soft moans coming from the redhead and a smirk formed on Deidara's lips.

With a quick kiss Deidara went in search of another spot inside of Gaara, knowing it would get him even more sounds, sounds he grew to love very fast coming from the silent redhead. But he couldn't find it! Didn't matter how he angled and searched, but he knew there was a position working better for this. He pulled out of Gaara and put his hands on the redhead's hips to help him turn. 'Get on your hands and knees,' Deidara demanded and immediately Gaara did as he was told, appearing a little high already.

As soon as Gaara was on his knees, pale little ass sticking up in the air and hole winking at Deidara, he pushed his cock back in harshly, groaning loudly as he did so. But he wasn't the only one making sounds since Gaara even moaned out, his hands clawing at the bed sheets under him.

Deidara started with a few experimenting thrusts, trying to get a feel of this position as well and when everything felt great, his pace got rougher again, but this time he kept in mind he was looking for something and that something he found soon enough.

'Fuck!' Gaara exclaimed, a sudden loud moan resonating through the room. Deidara smirked again and kept aiming his cock right in the spot, liking how Gaara completely lost control whenever he hit it.

His pace quickened again when Gaara started pushing his hips back against his, the moans dripping of the plump lips. Who knew Gaara could actually act like that, head thrown back in pleasure and mouth opened so no sound was kept in. Deidara was sure someone would've heard them by now, so it was only a matter of time before someone burst in and stopped them from what they were doing. Another reason to find as much pleasure as possible right now.

He brought one of his hands down to Gaara's balls and teased them with his mouth there, the teeth softly nibbling on the soft skin. A scream then rippled out of Gaara's throat, shocking both men and also the people right outside of the room. Running footsteps were heard outside and just when the door was about to be slammed open, sand came up and pushed the door closed harshly again. A chair was flung against it, the Kazekage using his sand and Gaara yelled at the people outside. 'Do not open that door, leave me alone,' he exclaimed, followed by a loud moan again.

With a smirk Deidara kept up his pace, glancing at the door and then back at Gaara's pale back. The Kazekage was really enjoying himself, wasn't he… Well Deidara just had to pleasure him even more then. He wrapped his hand around Gaara's neglected cock again and started stroking it roughly, trying to keep up with his own thrusting hips.

Walls clamped down around his cock and he groaned out loudly. At least the people outside knew that Gaara wasn't alone now. Insert another smirk.

A warmth spread through Deidara's body and he knew he was close and hopefully the Kazekage as well, but he didn't need to worry about that. Gaara's cum splattered all over the white bed sheets and Deidara's hand, the last few moans sounding very erratic. The small pale body almost fell down on the bed, but Deidara made sure he kept the hips up, not done yet.

The warmth was now focused around his lower regions and with the last few rough thrusts, skin harshly slapping against skin, Deidara came as well, deep inside of the redhead, his groans a little quieter than Gaara's.

Completely spent he let himself flop down on Gaara's back and soon they toppled down, both unable to stay upright. Deidara chuckled at their clumsiness, remembering they were both supposed to be great ninja.

He pulled his softening cock out of Gaara and got comfortable next to the redhead. Gaara actually didn't make a move and it felt almost awkward now, but Deidara would have none of that. They both had enjoyed this a lot, so he quickly pulled the Kazekage close to his body and made him hug the blonde back. 'I must say I do like having my ego restored this way,' he said jokingly, hoping it would make Gaara a little more comfortable.

Sea green eyes glanced up, looking a little shy for the first time. 'It's my birthday today,' Gaara said softly, again shocking Deidara. This guy really was full of surprises…

'Happy birthday then, my lord,' Deidara answered softly, actually honoured he was the first Gaara spent time with on his birthday and of course actually being his first.

Gaara snuggled closer now, lying his head against Deidara's chest and looking away from the blonde. 'I think I really liked this birthday present,' Gaara said as a response.

Deidara opened his mouth for a second and then closed it again, unsure if he should say it. In the end he did. 'Well, birthday presents are there to enjoy more than just once, right?'

'Yes, so I think you should stop by more often,' the Kazekage responded plainly, closing his eyes and trying to sleep again. He was more than happy to have Deidara around again for this and it did make up for killing him in the first place, sort of. Maybe after a few more times it did.

A soft smile pulled on Deidara's lips and he buried his nose in the soft blood red hair he actually really loved. 'I'll try to whenever I can.'

'Something is leaking out of me,' Gaara then suddenly said, squirming a bit in Deidara's arms and the blonde only chuckled, knowing exactly how that felt.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think and I might be motivated again and finish that long list on my profile I still want to write! Kissess Dana


End file.
